No hearted
by Clo-chan
Summary: What if Freza didin't destructed Vegetasei before the sayans came on Earht, but is in war with them? It's NOT a Vegeta and Pan, but a Vegeta and BULMA, even if the first 3 chapters have a little scenes of V&P. R&R please!
1. The Royal secret

:: N o h e a r t e d ::

By Clo`

_{{What if the Sayan Planet wasn't destructed from Freza before the sayan went on Earth?}}_

**The Royal Secret **

The Prince touched his hair.

- Why am I so strange?

He asked him self.

- What are you doing, Trunks?

The King came in the big bedroom.

- Dad? Why am I so different from the other sayan?

King Vegeta looked hurt.

- You... your origins. 

Trunks didn't know what he meaned.

- My origins? 

- Yes. Remember the royal family's secret, boy. 

Trunks touched his hair again.

- Did mom had blue hair too? 

Vegeta looked more hurt.

- It's not the time to talk about _this_.

- Yes it is! I'm 20 years old and I don't know what happened to her! I passed 10 years asking you to tell me what happened! 

- I told you not to ask me!

Vegeta yelled. 

Trunks turned his back and watched him self in the enormous mirror. 

Vegeta turned back and headed to the door.

- Dad?

Vegeta stopped. 

- What?

- Does Bra looks like her? 

Vegeta smirked. 

- Identical. 

------------------

Pan was sitting under a tree in the Palace grounds. 

She was the Prince and Princess friend, and so her social stat was growing. Firstly, she was one of the poor. Her parents were been killed in one of the many wars that the sayans were usual to combat. She didn't remember what of the many. Then, she became the Princess Bra official guardian; even if she was a girl, she was more powerful then lots of men. Her father was half human and her mother totally. This was a secret meant to remain such. It doesn't matter that the Prince and the Princess them self were half human. That was the royal secret. The Queen was an human. Bra told her in one of their numerous talks. Trunks wasn't so open. Introverted. Without shame to be it. He locked him self into a whole-made-up-World. It was a shame, thought that he was really handsome for be a Royal. Pan was of the thought that Marron, his servant, was in love of him. And Trunks wasn't good to hide his true feeling towards a woman. They were together. Never could marry, but at least they had each other. 

- This planet sucks.

She murmured her self. The man _she _liked could never be with her. She was a servant. He was a very popular man, still in love of his dead wife. She was in love of the King himself. 

She looked up to the tree. "It's Spring." She deducted from the falling white petals.

On Vegetasei, Spring was different from the Earth one. 

It looked like Fall. It was evident that the Spirit of Vegetasei was suffering. Really Bad. 

She got up and headed to the castle. 

She heard a beautiful music coming from a roses plant.

It was like the lullaby her mom told her. 

She followed the music trough the roses and found a hole. A big hole, like a passage, lied in the grounds.

She entered and find out it WAS a passage.

"Where could it bring?"

She walked for long minutes, before to see a light.

- A lantern?

She whispered. 

The music sounded every pass more close...

She found a big door and opened it. The music stopped. 

She looked around and sow a tomb. 

She touched the cover . It was clean, but not new. Then she sow the writings. 

- The Queen's TOMB?! 

She thought out loud. Then she heard someone coming by the way she came.

She hided behind a big column. 

The person came to the light. The king. 

- Someone is in here... 

He murmured. He looked around, then touched the tomb's cover. He sow the dust was cleaned up in one point. Where Pan touched it. 

- A girl? 

He deducted from the little hand form on the tomb.

- Or a kid? Oooh, I bet it's a woman. I can smell that disgusting thing you women put on. Come OUT!

He shouted. 

- Go out!

Pan came out from her hiding, knowing that if she didn't, she would be lost. 

- I.. I'm here. 

- You? You're my daughter's servant! 

- Maid. 

She specified.

- Oh, you are the insolent one. I was wishing it was. 

He said. 

- What were you doing here? 

He asked.

- I... I got lost. 

She lied. 

- Come with me. 

She didn't know if be happy or not.

Then he stopped. 

- Aren't you Son Pan? Kakarott's descendent? 

- Yes I am. 

He looked at her from feet to head. 

- You don't look like a warrior. 

Pan looked at her long white dress. She actually looked like a medieval maid. But, Vegetasei was "Medieval" in traditions. 

- My mom wanted me to dress like this. She said I'm not a warrior but a woman. She didn't wanted me to enlist in the army of Vegetasei. 

She blushed noticing that Vegeta was looking her straightly. 

- You're ki is powerful. 

Vegeta said.

- I'm meant to remain a simple maid. 

She said, and lifted her hair off her face.

- You are half human, I can feel it.

Vegeta said, disappointed. 

- Your son and daughter are too.

She said, bitter.

Vegeta shock his head.

- How did you knew the Royal secret?

- Princess Bra told me. 

She reviled.

Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration and touched the cover of the tomb.

- You still love her, don't you? 

Pan said seriously. 

- What?

- You still love your wife. The Queen. 

Pan bit her lip. Vegeta cleaned the dust off the cover. 

- I'd never loved some one more then her.

Pan adjusted her hair nervously.

- You loved her really much. 

- I did. 

Vegeta answered. 

- Why did you built this... this place?

Pan asked.

- This is an old Temple. 

He explained. 

- She loved coming here, she played her instrument here. I always said I didn't like her music. 

- She played... she played lullabies? 

- An old human one. She used to sing it to Bra. 

Pan iced and looked to the hallway she had passed. 

- We better go away from here. It's difficult to return to the palace at night. 

Vegeta said and headed to the hallway. Pan followed him out. 

Next to come: Some one arrives and make a LOT of mess!!!!! How can Trunks deal with the answer to he's life's Question? find out in Chapter II: "Declaration of War"!!!! 


	2. Declaration of war!!!

**The declaration of war **

Trunks woke up early. He looked out of the window, seeing the clear sky. 

- Spring...

He whispered, looking around in the palace grounds. 

But then, the serenity of the morning was broken by a loud noise, coming from the sky. 

Then a briliant light exploded. 

- Aaaah... 

Trunks yelled and fell on the ground. 

An other noise, with an other explosion. 

Trunks went super-sayan and flew out of the window.

A big space ship was obscuring the sky. 

- FREZA!!!!!

Trunks yelled and throw a ki-blast on the spaceship. 

Numerous warriors came out from the ship, including one, the more powerful: Freza. 

- The prince... 

Freza said, coming closer to Trunks.

- Go away!!!

Trunks yelled again, and threw a ki blast on him.

- Ooh, what a pity! You are strong, Prince. 

Said Freza, taking his ki-blast on his hand and absorbing it. 

- But you're not a sayan....

He whispered. 

- You look like your mother... Ooh, it's been a pleasure killing her... that stupid human...

- You... 

Trunks murmured. 

In that moment, the sayan warriors arrived and became battling with the Freza's warriors.

- You KILLED HER?! 

He threw an other ki-blast. Freza simply bowed his head to avoid it. 

- Greatly.........strong.........

Freza whispered.

- But not enough for me!!!

Freza threw a powerful black ki-blast and Trunks fell on the ground. 

Vegeta came out of the palace.

- TRUNKS---!!!!!!!!

Freza picked him up and recalled his warriors. 

-Let him go!!!

Vegeta yelled.

- See you next, Sayan. 

Freza said and entered the spaceship. 

Vegeta threw many ki-blasts, but in vain. 

- Trunkss...ughhhhh......

Vegeta fell on the ground without energies. He had spend all his energies in the ki-blasts. 

-------

Vegeta headed to this big room, full of electronics commends for the ships. 

- This is a war declaration! 

The Royal Adviser, Ahkamir, squealed. 

- I KNOW Ahkamir, but our army... 

Vegeta blocked. 

- ... our army isn't strong enough.

Vegeta whispered.  
The black haired woman gasped. 

- I'm surprised... my King... I... I thought we were ...

She justified her self. It was the first time the king admitted to not being prepared. 

- I know. Me... my self thought that. But... we've lost 54 men in one attack that last barely 10 minutes. They're stronger. MUCH stronger.

Vegeta bowed his head. 

- I GOT to do something to find my son. 

In that moment, some one yelled. 

- GET OFF ME!!! GET OFF ME!!! The princess will make you all die if you don't LET ME GO!!! GET OFF ME!!! 

- What was that?! 

Ahkamir asked.

- Let's see...

Vegeta opened up the door.  
He gasped seeing the scene. 

A blond haired young woman was fighting with the guards (shamelessly losing) because evidently she wanted to go in that room. She seemed familiar.

- What's going on here?! 

A big guy turned around snickering. Then he realized who was talking. 

- Oh, Your Majesty... 

He said, inciting the rest of them to bow. 

They bowed pulling the young woman with them. She fell on the flour hard.

- Ugh...

- ... This woman was trying to go in the Commands room. We were stopping her. 

- And you had made so much noise for battling an human slave? For not mentioning a _woman_?

Vegeta pointed out, sour. 

- She hurts, My King... she has heels on her shoes... 

One of the others said, making see his wrist, with an evident sign of a heel. 

- And so, you're saying you are NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR BATTLING AGAINST FEMALE'S SHOES?! 

Vegeta yelled at them.

- GO TRAINING!!!! 

- Yes... Sure!

They let go the woman. 

She lifted her hair from the face.

- You are my Daughter's slave, aren't you? Marron.

Marron made something that sounded like a growl. 

- Ahkamir was looking at her from behind Vegeta. 

Marron pulled herself up and cleaned her long blue dress, now messed up with dust and ripped on the left shoulder. 

- What happened to TRUNKS?

She yelled so loud that Ahkamir and Vegeta closed their ears.

- What do you think you are, slave?! 

Vegeta said irritated from Marron's attitude. 

Marron's eyes filled up with tears, and she felled on her knees. 

- I....... I... just... hip... want to know where ... my ........ Trunks........ is.......

She said, crying. 

- Uh... I don't want to seem insolent, sir, but....... did I missed something? 

Ahkamir asked to Vegeta.

- If you've done I've done too. 

He answered, and looked to Marron, perplexed. 

- What do you mean... "_**my** Trunks_" ? 

He asked.

- I... He......... Owwwhwh.... 

She continued crying. 

- I.........was... AM.......his girlfriend.........

She said.

Vegeta stared at her. 

- He's girlfriend? 

He asked again.

- I .... thought he told you.

Marron said in a confidential tone. 

- Everybody knows it in the palace..... we're getting married... 

Ahkamir bit her lip and blushed. 

- So YOU are the one... I thought it was the other... 

- YOU KNEW?!?!?!?!

Vegeta yelled. 

- Well... almost... 

She murmured.

- OH!!!!! SO I'M THE ONLY THAT DOESN'T KNOW IT!!!!!!!!

- If you continue like this we will never marry...

Marron cryed. 

- OH, THAT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!

Vegeta yelled to her. 

- I don't think so. He could _die_!

Ahkamir said.

Vegeta's mind fell in misery again.

- Call the guards. Say them to prepare for an imminent attack.

Vegeta said and walked away. 

Ahkamir headed towards the commends room, but Marron stopped her.

- Please... let me help you. 

Ahkamir made a forced smile trying to encourage the young lady, and nodded.

Next to come: The Freza force are REALLY strong. King Vegeta has to deal with it, and, in the mean time, with a reviled love. Marron and Ahkamir discover Freza's REAL intentions. And they discover something else too... discover it in chapter 3: _10 years passed_


	3. 10 years passed

**10 years passed **

Pan stood in front of the Grand Hall, awaiting for the right moment to do her move. 

"I'm hopeless!!!!"

She thought. He was trembling, but the thing she was doing was proving her that she wasn't a silly baby. She was in love. Or she hoped so... 

Vegeta walked in the room, and sat on a seat.

He snorted and picked up a book.

"So sayan DO read sometimes..."

She thought and snickered. 

Vegeta heard her, or so she thought. 

He turned his head around. Not seeing anyone, he surrendered to the idea it was his head. 

Pan picked a long, deep breath and completely opened up the door. 

She adjusted her self, and walked towards the seat.

"Here I am... uh..."

- Excuse me...

Vegeta jumped and looked to her. 

- What do you want? 

He said sharply. 

Pan encouraged her self.

- I needed to talk to _you_.

She said, very informal. 

- To _me_?

Vegeta asked. He raised an eyebrow. 

- So, talk. 

- I... 

Pan bit her lip and blushed. 

- You what? 

He asked. She continued babbling and blushing. 

- Huh, I have no time to lose with a stupid sla---

- MAID! 

Pan yelled. 

- Oh; Ok. With a STUPID maid. 

He said and got up from he's seat and headed to the door quickly. 

- NO! 

Pan yelled again. 

- So, tell me what? 

Pan looked in panic. 

- I... Ai shiteru! 

She yelled, and ran out of the room. 

- Ai shiteru? 

Vegeta blushed it self. 

- I....... am shocked. 

He thought out loud. 

- Shocked about what? 

Trunks came in the room. 

- I... Shocked about how you are late! You have to train!

He improvised.

- But... I just did. 

Trunks said, perplex. 

- Great, brat. Now you need to sleep. 

He said, and walked away.

Trunks looked him going away. 

- Is he mad at me? 

----------------

- Ahkamir! Com here! 

Marron yelled. She clicked a button on the big command. 

Ahkamir looked and gasped. 

- It's him! 

She exclaimed happily. 

They looked at the screen. 

Trunks was in a thing they thought as a big, light green bubble. 

He seemed asleep.

- What did they done to him?! 

Marron cried. 

- I don't know...

Ahkamir said. 

- That's... a glass bubble... Maybe they are regaining him energies. 

- But _why_? 

Marron asked.

- He's their enemy!!! 

- I don't think so. 

Ahkamir said uncomfortable. 

- I think he's transforming them. Letting them forget all they have... parents, places.... 

Marron looked at him in despair. 

- Who's_ that _other person in the next bubble? 

She asked. 

- Let's see. 

Ahkamir said. She clicked the button to enlarge the image. 

- Oh... my......

Ahkamir looked at the screen shocked. 

- Who is it? Who is it? 

Marron said, on tenterhooks. 

- It's... _the Queen_......

- Why... but... 10 years...

- Maybe she's fighting. 

Ahkamir explained. 

- She don't want to become someone like them. And so Trunks... Maybe he could remain there for years before becoming one of Freza's force.

- So the Queen is alive!!! We got to tell this to the King!!! 

Marron said exited. 

- No we don't. He will be too happy for battling. He would be distract. He will discover it of his own... 

Next to come: The King is confused. Does he really love her ? And what is that sensation every time he kiss her? Discover it in chapter 4 (all in pink!!!):_ Alive in me_


End file.
